Embedding rigid objects into underwater substrates is of interest in a wide range of applications. Currently available technologies (e.g., suction caisson, concrete blocks, propellant anchor, helical anchor, drag anchor, vibratory anchor, and pile) are relatively heavy and hard to transport and/or require considerable amount of energy and power for penetration of substrate and/or extraction of the penetration device. Specifically, suction caissons require large structures of orders of tens of meters and are designed to pump water out of the vessel and needs to be extracted by pressurizing the inside cavity. Similarly, Concrete blocks rely heavily on weight for anchoring force and as such are very difficult to transport. Concrete blocks are also difficult to extract once sunken into a substrate. Propellant anchors require high levels of energy to penetrate substrates and are not easily extracted. The propellant anchors also require a secondary device for insertion. Helical anchors require a counteraction torque against substrate to insert and require a torque for extraction as well. Helical anchors also require a secondary device to set in place. Drag anchors require dragging and a secondary device (e.g., ship) to set and also require a vertical pulling force for extraction. Vibratory anchors require a vibrating mass above the substrate surface and preferably above the water surface to avoid damping. The vibratory anchor also requires a pulling force for extraction. Piles require a secondary hammer system to drive into a substrate and also large vertical forces for extraction.
Fluidizing a substrate reduces burrowing resistance and facilitates penetration of a rigid body. Most existing methods in the literature rely on pumping water into substrates in order to fluidize substrates and facilitate penetration. However, pumping water into substrates is expensive and requires significant amount of energy. Therefore, it would be desirable to fluidize substrates without insertion of water.